


Lost and Found

by Felled_and_Fallen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felled_and_Fallen/pseuds/Felled_and_Fallen
Summary: Heri hadn’t revealed the circumstances which brought him to the Western Lands. He’d only repeatedly said he was lost and needed guidance to get back home. But whether the boy had been forcibly brought here or had genuinely gotten lost and violently weakened in the meantime, Sesshomaru didn’t care to conjecture.The boy’s problems were his own. Once the boy had been escorted out of his territory, Sesshomaru could wash his hands of him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	1. The boy is brave as well as stupid

**Author's Note:**

> This idea had been percolating in my brain for a while so I hope people enjoy unlikely crossover pairings. Also, is this another WIP? Why yes, why would you assume any different.
> 
> I'm going to be playing fast and loose with both canons, so just buckle in and leave your disbelief at the door.

Recently, there had been murmurings of unrest on the borders of his father’s territory. Reports of a young demon of unknown origin attacking the local denizens kept coming in and the complaints had finally reached the ears of the Western Lands’ House of the Moon. Each of the lower ranked demons sent to investigate the issue had returned with more severe injuries and more tales of the feral demon that had brutalized them than the last. The last one hadn’t returned at all. 

Now, usually such matters were hardly worth Sesshomaru’s personal attention, but his tracking of Naraku was leading him closer and closer to where the feral demon was last sighted.

“Milord, will you recognize this rogue when you spot him?” Jaken inquired, jogging frantically to keep up with Sesshomaru’s long strides.

Sesshomaru did not answer but the last missive he’d received from the House of the Moon comes to mind automatically.

_ You will know the demon when you see him, my lord. His eyes glow an unnaturally virulent, deadly green, not unlike that of your own dokkaso, though those he gazes upon suffer no other physical effects than a disturbing unease.  _

They were half a day’s journey away from the caves described in the letter when Sesshomaru smells fresh blood on the breeze.

A squealing boar demon flies through the air and crashes into the bushes just ahead of them.

Sesshomaru draws his sword. “Jaken, take Rin to safety.”

“Yes, milord!” 

With Ah-Un’s draconic silhouette fading into the distance, he turns his attention to the boar demon. He walks closer until his sword draws even with the demon’s twitching mouth and interrupts before it can let out another ear-splitting squeal. “Where did you get those wounds?”

“I w-was attacked!” it blubbers, looking increasingly panicked as its mouth bobbed closer to the wicked edge of the sword’s blade. “B-by the demon that’s b-been t-t-terrorizing us around these parts.”

Sesshomaru throws the snivelling boar to the side and lifts his nose to the air, nostrils flaring. 

There was the metallic tang of fresh blood and the sour, acrid scent of sweat and fear, but underneath those scents was something else … Sesshomaru’s brow lowers. It wasn’t any demonic scent he had ever smelled before. Though there were hints of something more dark and malevolent that agitated his youki, it was intermixed with something almost … human. 

Trying to get a feel for the unknown demon’s youki only unsettles Sesshomaru further. The youki is fluctuating drastically from a dangerously large firestorm to a weakly sputtering flame, spending itself at an alarming rate. Sesshomaru hastened his steps as he senses the source of youki moving deeper into the forest. 

The clearing he breaks into bears signs of a fight – broken branches, trampled grass, gouges in the forest floor, and splatters of demon blood. There’s bits of pieces of boar demon scattered about, enough for at least two more victims, he calculates. And the culprit lies in the middle of the clearing, squatting in a crater.

The demon is a young male, perhaps only a few centuries old. He’s pale and thin under the dirt and tattered robe. The dark and stained material is notably finer than what the poor demon folk usually sport and Sesshomaru reevaluates. Could this be a scion of a noble demon clan? He can usually tell the race of a demon immediately… 

Glowing green eyes stare up at him from beneath a ratty, black fringe.  __

_ LEAVE ME ALONE! _

Sesshomaru is shocked at the voice that suddenly roars in his mind. “Get out of this Sesshomaru’s thoughts,” he commands, now truly angry. He raises Tokijin and a wave of energy rends the air between them.

The boy lifts his head and the fringe along his forehead separates, revealing a livid red mark in the shape of a lightning bolt.

_ A crest? _

_ Purottego!  _ the boy cries.

Sesshomaru’s blast is stopped by a barrier, stretched in a convex shape directly in front of the boy, the boundaries highlighted by the crackling of Tokijin’s thwarted attack.

This barrier doesn’t feel like youki… if Sesshomaru had to compare it to anything, it feels more like the pure spiritual energy of Inuyasha’s pet priestess. Yet, it doesn’t have that hated cleansing burn. So what is it?

He lowers Tokijin a fraction. “What are you?” 

The barrier melts away and the boy gasps.  _ What does it matter to you, what I am? Just leave me alone! _

The impudence. “It matters because you are in my territory. Now answer my question.” Red waves of energy start sparking along his sword’s hilt, Tokijin still lusting for blood. “And answer it with your own voice. Cease invading this Sesshomaru’s mind!”

_ I- _

The boy coughs. “I-is Sesshomaru your name?” His voice is hoarse with disuse and sounds much older than he appears. Sesshomaru had estimated that the boy was probably a contemporary of his bastard half-demon brother, but now he isn’t sure. “You refer to yourself in the third person?” There’s a trace of mockery beneath the gravel in his tone.

Sesshomaru steps forward and the boy scrambles to his feet unsteadily. 

“Get back!” the boy cries.

Sesshomaru keeps walking forward, his youki rising from himself in dense, sinuous green waves. The pressure should be forcing this boy to his knees and sure enough, the boy almost collapses. Sesshomaru swoops in before he can fall to the ground, an unbreakable grip on the boy’s neck. He uses his hold to lift the boy into the air. “I will not ask again. What are you and what is your purpose here in the Western Lands?”

“I -  _ cough -  _ didn’t know-” a desperate breath for air, and Sesshomaru lowers the boy until his feet touch the ground again, “t-that this place was called the Western Lands. I’m not s-supposed to be here. I need to get home.”

The distress in his voice is genuine. 

“What is your name?” Sesshomaru asks.

“ _ Heri _ .”

Heri? A strange name. Was it spelled with the  _ he  _ kanji for calm and peace? The  _ he  _ kanji for soldier? Staring at the messy black locks on the boy’s head, the  _ ri  _ kanji for black and dark also seems suitable. 

“And where is this Heri’s home?” The quicker this demon can vacate his lands, the better.

The boy hesitates. A presence starts invading Sesshomaru’s mind once more, this time without words, but images. A stone castle unlike any he has seen before, larger and its design completely alien to that of the House of Moon or even the fortresses of those human lords, with thin spires that reach towards the heavens. The impression of cold and somehow north is conveyed, but little else. 

He shakes the boy in his grip. “You will stop your intrusions into this Sesshomaru’s mind at once!” 

“I’m not doing it on purpose!” Heri claws at his hand, but his attempts are laughably feeble. For all his strange abilities, the demon seems physically weak.

Sesshomaru releases his grip by tossing the boy to the ground. “You will leave the Western Lands immediately or be killed by my blade.”

Heri gets to his knees and massages his throat. The boy’s neck is bruised badly, the marks of Sesshomaru’s fingers distinct against his pale, creamy skin. On closer inspection, the boy’s fine complexion and aristocratic features are further indicators that his origins are not simple.  _ And that castle... _

“What House do you hail from?”

“Uh,  _ Guriffindo _ ?” The boy is visibly perplexed. “Why does my House matter?”

Sesshomaru glares but doesn’t address the inherent stupidity of such a statement, busy trying to run that name through all the Houses he knows. It sounds foreign, but for all his years spent on the mainland during his father’s campaigns, he’s never heard of a Guriffindo. Cold and to the north, and much farther than any place Sesshomaru’s ever traveled, is where Heri’s home is, apparently.

“Why can you not return home?”

“I don’t know where I am,” Heri replies. “I only just found out that this place is called the Western Lands.” The  _ from you _ , is pointedly not mentioned.

If Sesshomaru does not recognize Heri’s House because of the sheer distance between their territories, Heri’s lack of knowledge is more understandable. He sheathed his sword. Killing him would be so much simpler, but knowing that there are possible foreign powers at play makes things infinitely more troublesome.

The boy stands and gets closer, a pleading expression on his face. “Can you show me how to get home?”

Sesshomaru snorts. “Are you asking this Sesshomaru to be your escort?” What an infuriating request, as if he was a servant to be ordered about.

“Yes.” 

The boy is brave as well as stupid.

“Ridiculous.”


	2. The boy makes camp

When Ah-Un is called back, the presence of Heri astounds them all.

“Who is this milord!? Have you collected another human? Am I to be nursemaid to another-”

A kick. “He is the one described in the last reports. We will be ensuring that he leaves the Western Lands.” 

Rin is overjoyed at the new companion. Spending all her time with a toad demon and a dragon that doesn’t talk leaves her unbearably bored. “It’s nice to meet you Heri-san! Your eyes are so pretty. Rin’s eyes are brown but yours are green like grass! Not as pretty as Lord Sesshomaru’s eyes, of course. His are gold. Hey, do you know how to make a daisy chain? I can show you-” 

When they stop by at a nearby river to catch Rin’s dinner, Heri shows off more of his strange abilities.

“ _ Ashio  _ fish!” A large striped mackerel is pulled from the water, as if on an invisible string, and lands with the other three on the pebbled bank.

The foreign verbal commands must be in Heri’s native language. The  _ purottego  _ was the barrier and this  _ ashio  _ was to catch? To call?

“That was amazing!” Rin claps and squeals. She bends down to count. “One for you, one for me, one for Jaken, and one for Ah-Un!” 

Both dragon heads make a sharp sound in between a neigh and a roar.

“Oh, I forgot. We need two for Ah-Un.”

Heri laughs. “Ah yes, two fish for two mouths.” He squints. “First time seeing a two-headed dragon. But I guess there are all sorts of breeds.” He turns back to the river and summons another fish. As it soars through the air, he asks, “Aren’t you forgetting someone? Doesn’t Sesshomaru like fish?”

“Lord Sesshomaru doesn’t usually eat with us. He doesn’t have to. He’s really strong!”

Heri scratches his head. “If you say so. But whether he can hold back his hunger or not, does he want to eat? I can catch him something else if he doesn’t like fish.”

The idea of asking had never occurred to Rin, she’d always taken Sesshomaru’s denial at point blank. She excitedly runs to where her lord has been watching the entire interaction and relays Heri’s offer. 

“Unnecessary. Eat the fish yourself, Rin.” 

Demon of Sesshomaru’s caliber don’t need to eat as often, and when they do they certainly have more substantial meals than these paltry fish. The fare served at the House of the Moon is specifically bred and grown to nourish youki. These river fish don’t have a trace of useful energy to them. He glances at Heri again. The boy is cleaning and sharpening wooden sticks to spear and cook the fish. Jaken directs Rin to gather wood for a small fire and Rin talks back and demands Jaken to help if he wants to eat too.

If Heri is truly starved then it’s reasonable for him to take care of the basic need for physical sustenance before looking to restore his youki levels. The amount of youki he spent earlier was substantial. 

Jaken uses his staff to set fire to the wood and Heri shakes his head mournfully. “Ah, if only I had my wand. Things would be so much easier.”

“ _ Hmph! _ Envious of my staff of two heads, I see!” Jaken brandishes said staff with a sneer.

“What could your wand do, Heri-san?” Rin asks. “How’d you lose it?”

“It has a more delicate touch for spellwork, is all,” Heri replied with a shrug. “I can do most simple stuff wandless, but the results are a little more unpredictable. As for how I lost it…” the boy trails off with a troubled look, staring at his hands as he opens and closes them.

Sesshomaru notices a black stone embedded on the boy’s middle finger. Some sort of jewel? The source of the boy’s strange and varied abilities, perhaps? The idea of another object of power, similar to the Shikon jewel, causes Sesshomaru to grimace.

The fish are cooked before long and Heri and Rin partake happily, biting into crispy skin and getting their faces and fingers wet with the fish’s fatty juices. Jaken eats too, attempting to be dignified by picking the flesh off with his fingers before putting it in his mouth. Ah-Un had swallowed their fish whole and was now laying down, ready to rest. 

After clearing up the remains of their dinner and washing their faces in the river, Rin unpacked a blanket from the pack on Ah-Un’s back and laid it down on the ground.

“Here you go, Heri-san! You can lay down with Rin.”

“Rin!” Jaken cried. “Male humans and female humans sleep separately!”

“Hm?” Rin tilts her head in confusion. “But okaasan and otousan always slept together with Rin.” 

The toad demon’s face was almost puce, clashing dreadfully with his green skin.

“It’s okay, Rin,” Heri laughed. “I’m fine with sleeping on the ground. That’s what I’ve already been doing, anyways.”

Rin is reluctant but too tired to argue and is soon fast asleep.

Heri settled down near the fire but having Jaken glare at him suspiciously made it hard to close his eyes. It was only when the toad demon started nodding off himself, blowing bubbles from his nose in his sleep, did Heri finally get some peace and quiet. 

Sesshomaru was sitting and leaning against a tree, far enough from the other sleeping members of his party so he wouldn’t be disturbed, but with an open view of their campsite. With his mokomoko-sama curled around him, he stared at the young demon sleeping so obliviously in his midst. Did the boy have no self-preservation at all? Or was he assured enough in this Sesshomaru’s hospitality that he knew he wouldn’t be attacked? Thinking back on how weakly Heri had fought back against his chokehold, Sesshomaru thought it more likely that the demon must be in need of physical rest. A noble demon who needed to eat and sleep, forced to be vulnerable in front of strangers, was in dire straits, indeed. 

Heri hadn’t revealed the circumstances which brought him to the Western Lands. He’d only repeatedly said he was lost and needed guidance to get back home. But whether the boy had been forcibly brought here or had genuinely gotten lost and violently weakened in the meantime, Sesshomaru didn’t care to conjecture. 

The boy’s problems were his own. Once the boy had been escorted out of his territory, Sesshomaru could wash his hands of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an outline for this story a while ago and reading it again I was like-
> 
> What kind of self-gratuitous, OOC fantasy world was my past self living in?
> 
> So I'm scrapping it. Diving in headfirst without any plans is much better, am I right?


End file.
